Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Triangle in Sunnydale
by Spike2
Summary: Will a face from the past affect Buffy and Spike's relationship? Please read and review.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon and not to me.

"Oh so you blokes think that just cause there's two you and one of me that I'll be losing this fight? Let me tell you boys something, one Spike equals a dozen of you half bred vamps?" grinned Spike as he took the last puff on his cigarette and gave it a flick. "You blokes want to make a bloody name for yourselves? Well here's your chance." he said as the two vampires walked towards him.   
The first vamp came at him with a predictable right hook and, like a reflex, Spike grabbed his arm and flipped him over his back and in one quick motion, jerked up on the arm, snapping it. The vamp cried out in pain and clutched his arm. "You're next." Spike said as he ducked a kick from the second vampire. "You guys are making this too easy. C'mon then, give me a bloody fight." the bleached blond vampire laughed. The second vampire ran at him now with a metal pipe which he had picked up off the ground. Again, like clockwork, Spike ducked this as well and pushed the vamp into a nearby wall. "Look, I'll even give you a free shot." Spike said as he suddenly stopped moving and stuck out his jaw. The vampire approached him cautiously, looking around nervously. He hesitated for a few seconds then took a swing. Spike's leather clad arm came up and blocked this attempt, dusting his enemy with a wooden stake that he had concealed during the fight. "Bloody stupid rookie vampires, will they ever learn? Get turned one day and the next, they think they're freakin' unstoppable." Just as he had finished his comment, the other vampire leapt at Spike, who had had his back turned. Then he was dead. 

Buffy put her stake back in her purse. "Should be more careful, Spike." she said. "Next time I might not be there to help you."

"Ah Slayer," Spike smiled. "I know you always got my back." Buffy gave him a sort of mock grin. "Shouldn't you be getting back to your crypt? The sun's almost up." she said as Spike looked up at the sky. "Yeah, s'pose I should be getting back to the graveyard. But before I go, how about a little kiss and tell, eh Slayer? Been awhile. I forget how you taste." he said as he approached Buffy. "Not tonight. Not ever again Spike. Just go home." Buffy replied as she looked away. "Maybe not tonight Slayer, but soon. You've been with me. You want me as bad as I want you and you'll give in eventually. Just a matter of time." Spike yelled out as he walked away. "Just a matter of time."


	2. Face from the Past

"How was last night?" asked Giles. "Anything out of the ordinary?" Buffy plopped down in an empty seat in Giles' magic shop. "No, nothing." she replied. "Are you sure? It looks like something is bothering you." Giles asked again. "No, it's nothing. Just I ran into Spike again and, uh. Never mind. It was nothing." Buffy quickly stopped herself. No one was going to know she had feelings for Spike and that every time she saw him, it killed her. But he was a vampire and she was the Slayer. She wasn't going down that road again. Too many bad memories. Plus, what would her friends think? None of them liked Spike, especially Xander. Like so many other times, she looked for a solution but there wasn't one. Spike wasn't accepted and she couldn't be with him. Case closed Buffy thought. 

"Spike huh? Does anyone else want to dust that guy?" Xander asked the group. "What a pathetic excuse for a vamp? I mean he comes to Sunnydale, gets his butt kicked. Then he comes back again and gets his butt kicked. Over and over. Is anyone else seeing a pattern here?"

"Xander?" Buffy asked. "Yeah Buff-myster?" replied Xander. "Shut up." she said bluntly. Xander was puzzled. "I didn't mean to...." he looked around the room. Willow looked at him and shook her head as if saying, _let it go. _ "I'm going for a walk. I need some fresh air." Buffy said as she got up from her seat. "Oh, well don't be late getting back," said Giles. "I want to do some training with you."

The sun beat down on Buffy's face. She looked around and smiled. It seemed everyone was happy. People were riding bikes, children were playing, people were laughing with one another. It reminded Buffy of why she did what she did. Why she alone risked her life night after night. She smiled to herself and then noticed a couple. They were out for a walk too and were holding hands, kissing and giggling. "Why can't I have that?" she asked herself. "Just a nice normal guy. Or even a guy with a working heart," she said as she her thoughts came to Spike.

"Well so far so good." came a voice. Buffy turned to see a face of the past standing in front of her. "Oh my God, Riley!" she couldn't believe it. "What did you say?"

"I said so far so good. You said you wanted a guy with a working heart? Well here I am." smiled Riley. "How have you been?"

"Uhhhhh, I've been good. How have you been? I mean what are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission with the Initiative? And I thought...." Buffy trailed off. "Why don't we go somewhere to talk? I'll answer all your questions." laughed Riley as he put his hand on her back and began to guide her to the nearby cafe. 


	3. Meet the Scoobies

"So when do you think Buffy will be getting back?" Willow asked Giles. "I don't quite know. But perhaps soon?" Giles replied as he took his glasses off and began to clean the lenses. "I think we should all be nice to Buffy when she's around." the former Watcher said to the group, which consisted of Xander, Willow, Dawn and Anya. "We are nice!" said Dawn in a louder voice than she had expected. Giles eyed her for a moment. "Especially nice then alright? Buffy is going through a hard time right now."

"She just wants attention that's all." interrupted Dawn. "She's been doing that since she was young. She'd pout over the smallest thing and then mom....." Dawn's voice became a whisper as she suddenly thought of her mother.

"What are you blokes up to?" came the voice of Spike as he walked in. "How did you get in here?" asked Giles who seemed confused. "It's the fourth of July out there." Spike pointed to the training room which was in the back of the magic shop. "Came up through the sewers outside and just thought I'd let myself in. By the way mate, you need a new window." said Spike as he walked over to the counter and helped himself to a complimentary candy, which Giles had set out for customers. Within a few seconds he spit it out. "What in sodding hell is this? Tastes worse than Xander's blood." Spike cried as he tried to get rid of the taste. "Hey!" said Xander. "Those are for customers!" Giles quickly said as he walked behind the counter to put them away. "Yeah and I don't see you buying a crystal ball so why don't you get outta here?" Xander said. Before Spike could say anything, the door burst open and in walked a smiling Buffy. Spike grinned. But his grin quickly faded away when his eyes came upon Riley who had walked in a second later. "Hey everyone," Buffy said. "Look who's here!"

"Heyyy Riley." said Willow. "What are you doing here?" All the Scoobies gathered around. Giles stayed behind the counter and noticed that Spike had left. He thought this strange but then quickly dismissed any thought as his attention went back to Riley, who by now was answering a lot of questions.

"So what happened with the mission? Or is it top secret?" laughed Xander. "Uh actually it is." Riley responded. "When did you get back?" asked Dawn. "Late last night. I was going to come over but I figured no one would be here and Buffy was out patrolling. Sooo....."

"We bumped into each other today." Buffy said with excitement. "I was just there standing around and here came Riley, all Inititatively."

"Well why don't we order some take out and you can tell us the full story. Every detail." said Giles. "Anyone for Chinese?"


	4. Triangle

The hours flew by and it was night again. Buffy was patrolling as usual, only tonight Riley accompanied her. "I'm so glad you're back." Buffy said. "I missed you so much while I was on my mission. Every night I thought of you." replied Riley. They took each other's hand and began to walk. "You can stay with me while you look for your own place." Buffy said. "Thanks." responded Riley before he pushed Buffy into a nearby bush. "Riley what are you doing?" the Slayer quickly asked, confused. "Vamp, 12 o'clock." he whispered as he took out a stake.

Sure enough. There was the bloodsucker. Looking like he was out on the hunt. Riley looked at Buffy with a smile. "You mind?" he asked. "No, go for it." she told him.

Riley stepped out from the bush. "Man. I've been gone for a while but you guys haven't gotten any prettier." he said as the vampire noticed him and came in for the kill. "Bring it on." Riley was taunting the vampire now. "Let's see if I can still do this." he whispered to himself. The vampire swung at him which Riley blocked then came back with a kick. The vampire saw this coming and caught his leg. He knocked Riley down who had become off balanced. He went to stomp on Riley's chest but Riley rolled out of the way and jumped back up. He grabbed the vamp by the collar and put his foot on it's chest. Then Riley fell back and monkey flipped the blood sucker into a large tombstone. He jumped back up and kicked the vampire in the face as it tried to get back up. With ease Riley staked the vampire and brushed himself off. "Easier than I thought." he said.

"Bravo." said Spike who emerged from the shadows. He lit up a cigarette and took a draw. "Bravo indeed." By this time Buffy had walked over to Riley's side. "Looks like soldier boy hasn't lost his touch eh Slayer?"

"Spike? You're still in Sunnydale? I thought Buffy must have disposed of you by now." Riley said with a sly smile. Spike looked at Buffy, "No, not yet. You see while you've been over pussy footin' around on your "mission"," Spike said with obvious sarcasm. "Me and Buffy were-"

"Shut up Spike!" interrupted Buffy. "Why don't you leave now while you still can?"

"Oh that's right. Now that soldier boy is back in town you don't have time for ol'Spikey." Spike responded. He looked at Riley. "How does it feel playing second string mate?" with this Spike flicked his cigarette at Riley and walked away. Riley began to go after him but was stopped by Buffy. "What does he mean second string? What's going on?" he asked. Buffy didn't have answers for him. She didn't have answers for herself. "Nothing....it's nothing." she said as she looked to where Spike had stood.


	5. Sacred Love

"What do you think you were doing?!" Buffy yelled as she entered Spike's crypt. "This isn't a game! This is my life and you could have done some real damage to my relationship with Riley if you had told him we had been together!" Buffy was not just mad, she was furious. "Hey! You're the one rubbing it in my bloody face! You took him along with you purposely to make me mad." Spike yelled. He too was noticeably angry. "If only this chip wasn't in me bloody head. Then I'd show G.I. Joe a thing or two."

"Hey! Don't you speak like that about Riley. He's-" 

"He's what?! He's your true love? Please......" Spike laughed.

"Yes. I love-"

"Don't you dare say that. We both know it's a lie. Three days ago he wasn't around. Now he's back for a few hours and you're in love? I don't think so mate. Not even you Slayer are that dumb. Now get out! Run back to your precious friends."

"But-"

"I said get out!" Spike yelled. 

Buffy looked at him painfully. Her eyes were filling with tears and she froze. 

"Please.... just leave." Spike said in a softer voice.

With this, a tear ran down Buffy's cheek and she ran out the door. Spike leaned against the wall. He lit up a cigarette and began to pace. Slow at first but he paced faster and faster. Then, without warning, he threw his cigarette away and grabbed his leather trench coat as he headed the door. 

"Where were you?" Riley asked as Buffy came through the door. "Why'd you leave me during patrolling? I didn't know where you went so I came back here." Buffy looked at him and just shook her head. She tried to head up the stairs but Riley caught her arm. "Why are you crying?" 

"Please Riley. Just let me....I want to be alone." Buffy said. "No, not until you tell me what's wrong." Riley demanded.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Riley looked at Buffy as Buffy looked towards the door. He let go of her and opened the door. There was Spike. "Where's Buffy?" he asked. "What do you want?" Riley asked, now impatient. Spike looked past Riley and saw Buffy there behind him, on the stairs. "Slayer, can we talk?"

Riley pushed Spike. "No you can't talk to her. You know I don't like you Spike. I never did. I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Hey fag off! I may have a chip in me head but I can still take you down." responded Spike. "Buffy?!" he called out to inside the Summers' home.

"Riley, let him go. Go inside. I'll be in in a minute." Buffy said, now in the doorway. Riley backed off and gave Spike a glare. "This isn't over." he said. "Don't worry. I'm not running." replied Spike.

"Well? What do you want?" asked Buffy.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you to leave." Spike said.

"Spike....it's over. I just can't do this anymore. All the secrecy and running around behind everyone's backs."

Spike looked at her but didn't say a word.

"With Riley it's different. It doesn't have to be a secret with him. He's a nice normal guy Spike and you're not." Buffy said.

"Nice and normal huh? This is the same guy who put this damn chip in me head! You call that normal?" 

"That's in the past." Buffy went on.

"Not to me it isn't! I have this chip with me all the time, everywhere I go!"

Buffy seemed to want to say something more but she couldn't find the words. Spike noticed this and spoke once more. "What do I have to do to be with you?"

"Nothing.....there's nothing you can do. It's over. Good bye Spike." Buffy said as she walked back into the house. Spike watched her and he tried to look away but he couldn't. Against the window, the silhouette of two people embracing was all that could be seen. 


	6. The Initiative

"Who does she think she is anyways? Playing me for a fool. Doesn't she know I can 'ave anyone I want?" Spike grumbled to himself. He had retreated to the Bronze after his confrontation with Buffy and Riley. "She's lucky to 'ave me. I'm freakin' William the Bloody!"

"Hey buddy. You wanna keep it down? You're scaring the customers." said the bartender.

"Good. Bloody great. Haven't put fear into anyone in a while. ." Spike was a bit intoxicated at this point. He had arrived there an hour before and hadn't moved from his barstool. Drink after drink he put them down. "Doesn't she know who I am? I'm....I'm..." Spike looked to his right to search for someone who'd listen. What he found was a man who was paying no attention to him whatsoever. The man seemed a bit strange though. Not the Sunnydale type. Spike looked him over a few times. He seemed like the athletic type. Tall and muscular. He also had one of the worst haircuts that Spike had ever seen. 

"Hey mate. What's with you?" Spike inquired. "You in the army or something?" Spike laughed at this and then took another gulp of his drink.

"Sort of." the man replied with a smirk on his face. He turned to look at Spike and then over Spike's shoulder. Spike noticed this too and glanced over to where the man was looking. There behind him were three other men. All were muscular and shared the same stupid haircut. "Oh bloody hell." Spike said before attempting to run.

"Stop him!" came a voice. The three men tackled Spike, who in his intoxicated state, could put up no fight. "Bloody....." was all Spike managed to get out before his vision went black.

"Where....am....I?" Spike moaned. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. The four men were standing over him. All were dressed in camouflage and holding various weaponry. "Hold him up!" one said. Two of the men picked Spike up and held him. He tried to break free but felt woozy.

"Don't bother fighting." said the man again. "We've put so many drugs in you its a wonder you can speak." 

The man motioned to the second man standing beside him. He passed him a long black rod which seemed harmless. Both men looked at the drunken vampire and laughed. An electric current flowed through Spike like blood. It seized up his muscles, blurred his vision and made him scream out in pain. Then the two men holding Spike let him drop to the ground. They started to kick him and seemed to want to break his ribs. All Spike could manage were grunts and moans of pain.

"Riley called in a favour. Stay away from Buffy or it'll be the death of you." said one of the men.

Spike jumped up. It took every ounce of energy he had. "Fag off!" he cried. He swung at one of them. They ducked his attempt and stuck the rod into his back. Again, a surge of electricity ran through Spike's body. "Ahhhhhh!!" 

"So who's up for Parcheesi?" asked Xander. "Not me. I'm more in a monopoly mood." Willow replied.

"Oh what is it with you people and board games? Shouldn't we do something else less boring? Like go see a movie or......" Anya stopped talking due to lack of ideas.

"I don't know. Monopoly is quite the invigorating game." Xander said with a smile.

Then there came a knock on the door. So quiet and soft it almost wasn't heard. Giles answered it since it was his house they were in. "Good Lord Spike. What happened?" asked Giles as he helped him into the living room and onto the couch. Spike was a mess. His leather jacket was gone; his black shirt was ripped and had holes in it; one boot was missing; his usually slick blond hair was dishevelled and of course he was a mess of blood. 

"Initiative......" was all he said.


	7. A True Hero

Spike lay on Giles' couch. He was battered and bruised and could barely talk, but he somehow managed to get out the story of what happened to him. The gang was astonished. "Why would Riley do this?" was an often repeated question. Everyone felt bad for Spike and helped in any way they could. Willow got a blanket for him, Dawn retrieved a pillow out of the bedroom, and Anya just sat next to the couch rambling on until Spike yelled for her to stop.

"Hey watch it! That's my girl you're talking to mister!" cried Xander. Spike give him the two finger salute which was the equivalent to being told to _fag off._

"So what do we do about this Giles?" asked Xander. The two were having a discussion in the kitchen, away from everyone.

"I don't know. I suppose we should keep him here til he rests up." Giles responded.

"I don't know. What if Riley comes over? It'll be the ass kicking of a century when Riley sees Spike. I think we should just bring him back to his crypt and leave him there." Xander said.

"Are you mad?" Giles asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice. "We do that and Spike is surely dead."

"Is that such a bad thing?" asked Xander. Giles gave him a warning look. "As long as Spike is in my house, no harm will come to him."

Hours passed and soon Buffy was back from patrolling. She looked tired and worn out from the day. "So what's up?" she asked as she looked in the fridge for a soda. She opened it up an began to drink as she turned to face everyone. She had not noticed it before but everyone was staring at her.

Giles was the first to speak. "Something happened. Something with Riley." 

Buffy put her drink down immediately. "What happened? Is he ok?" Buffy quickly asked.

"He's fine love, it was me who got the beating." came Spike's voice as he walked out from the bedroom, now fully rested but still covered in bruises, cuts and scrapes. 

"Spike what are you doing here?" Buffy demanded. "And what happened to Riley?!"

"Riley got his friends after Spike." Dawn cut in. 

"Yeah, they beat the crap out of him." Anya said.

Spike gave Anya a look of frustration. "Yeah, they got the best of me tonight. Took four of'em, but they got their job done. Your boy toy was the one behind it." He paused for a moment and then turned his back to light a cigarette. " Not so perfect is he now Slayer?"

"There must be some mistake. Riley wouldn't do this. He has no reason to. I mean why-?" Buffy was interrupted before she could finish her statement.

"He did this to me and you still protect him?!" Spike yelled in disbelief. " People aren't everything you hope for sometimes Slayer. You of all people should know this. People change..." 

There was a knock on the door. Spike immediately went for it but was held back by Giles and Xander. "Willow, answer the door! Giles and Xander, take Spike in the bedroom." Buffy ordered. 

It was Riley. "Hey what's up? Just out around and figured I'd drop by to see you." 

Buffy stared at him as did every other person in the room. "What's going on?" asked Riley.

"How could you? How could you Riley?" demanded Buffy.

"How could I what?" asked Riley who was obviously playing dumb.

"You ordered your men to take care of Spike? To teach him a lesson? Is that what you did?" asked Buffy who was now in a tempered mood.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Riley said.

A slight crash could be heard inside the bedroom and a low groan. "Cut the crap." Spike said as he walked out. "You ordered your boys on me. Tell her." he said as he pointed towards Buffy who had never taken her eyes off of Riley. "Tell her!" he yelled.

"It wasn't like that. He's lying. He attacked my friends and they had no choice. It was self defence." Riley was quick to say, now sweating a bit. He took Buffy's hand. "He's lying Buffy."

Buffy looked at him with an almost disgusted look. "Why would he attack four guys? He has a chip in his head for God's sake! How could he possibly do this?!" Buffy was visibly angry. She yanked her hand away. "What did you do Riley?"

"Ok so maybe I did order my men to take care of Spike." Riley began. "But he wants to hurt you Buffy. He wants to hurt us. Don't you like what we have together Buffy. The two of us? He wants to take that away and I won't let him. I love you too much to let him break us apart." Spike interrupted at this point.

"That's a lie! You're jealous of me and the Slayer and you want me out of the picture." Spike said.

Riley glared at Spike. "This is all your fault!" he yelled as he jumped at him.

He caught the bruised vampire with a tackle and then began throwing punches at him. Spike was defenceless. He put up his hands to block the punches. Buffy had had enough of this and pulled Riley off of Spike. He pushed her down and looked up to see Spike coming at him. Spike now wore the vampire face and was ready for a fight. Riley used Spike's own momentum against him as he threw him through a window. "How do you expect to win this? You can't even hit me without causing yourself pain." Riley laughed. He went to throw a punch at the fallen Spike but his attempt was caught by Buffy who was now behind him.

"Stop it!" she yelled. 

"No. It ends here. He should have died a long time ago. And now I'm gonna do it!" Riley cried. 

"No I won't let you." Buffy said. "You don't have a choice." Riley responded as he stunned Buffy with a right elbow. Then like a reflex, Riley took out a weapon and shocked Buffy with it. The same weapon that was used on Spike. The Slayer fell to the ground as the Scoobies rushed to her aid. She was unconscious. Giles advanced towards Riley, determined to stop him but Riley warned him quick enough.

"Don't be a fool!" he shouted at the former Watcher. Giles backed off and joined the others who were trying to revive Buffy.

"Now for you Spike." Riley said as he focused his attention to Spike who was on one knee.

"Should of told you one thing mate...." Spike said with a grin.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Riley taunted.

"That electric shocker you boys have. Well it done a good job. In fact, it made me soddin' chip malfunction. I can hit people!" Spike said as he came up with a strong uppercut which floored Riley. 

Spike wiped the blood from his mouth as Riley got back to his feet. "Good. I'm glad your chip doesn't work anymore. I won't feel so bad about destroying you now." Riley commented.

He threw a kick at Spike which caught the overzealous vampire in the knee and rocked him a bit. Riley went for another but Spike jumped back and regained his composure. "C'mon then. Is that all?" he laughed.

Riley was infuriated. He lunged at Spike who sidestepped and pushed him into a brick wall. Riley's nose broke instantly and blood began to pour from it. He grumbled in pain. Then came a left backhand from Riley which Spike never saw until it was too late. He went down for a moment. Riley jumped on him like he did before inside Giles' home. "Now you're gonna get it." he said. Spike kneed him in the groin and a cry of pain came up from Riley's throat. He rolled to his side, holding his crotch but slowly got to his feet, wanting more. Spike threw a punch which landed, then another and then came up with a hard kick to the stomach.

Riley was winded, but he got back up to his knees. He concealed his ready weapon behind his back and motioned for Spike to come on.

"Oh soldier wants to play does he. Well I love to play." said Spike as he growled in his vampire state. He walked towards Riley who in turn tripped him and stuck him with his weaponry. The familiar surge of electricity went through Spike again and he howled in pain. Riley was getting the best of him and he knew it. It was over. Spike had lost. But then, out of nowhere, Riley felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and rolled over as his eyes went up into his head. There was Xander, holding a brick which had been dislodged in the wall.

"Thanks, mate." Spike said as he coughed. He looked at Riley who was just lying there motionless. The weapon still in his hand.

"How's the Slayer?" asked Spike.

"She's out cold." said Dawn. 

"Better bring her inside then shouldn't we?" Spike said as he picked up Buffy's body and brought her inside. "There you go love." 

"SPIKE!" came the shrill shout. Riley was in the doorway.

"How the bloody hell do you keep going?" Spike asked as he quickly walked towards Riley, ready for round two of their fight.

Riley went to use the weapon on Spike again but this time Spike knew it was coming. He caught Riley's arm and turned it back into him. Riley's eyes lit up as his body surged with energy. 

"How do you like it?!" Spike yelled. "How do you like it?!"

He pulled the weapon away and broke it over his knee as Riley fell to the ground, now a truly beaten man. 

"Spike......?" Buffy said softly as she arose. Her eyes closed and holding her head.

"Yes love?" Spike replied, coming to her side. She looked at his battered and broken face. She reached out and felt his cheek. His face went back to normal, no longer showing the evil side of his soul.

"I'm glad you're alright." she whispered. Spike nodded and smiled. "Well I'm not exactly doing cartwheels here love, but I've been in worse shape." 

Buffy gave a soft laugh, the best she could as she was in quite a bit of pain. "I.......I love you Spike." she said as she put her lips to his.

****


End file.
